


Trust My Desire

by Sparcina



Series: How Frostiron Could Have Started [18]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Frostiron Secret Santa, Frostiron Secret Santa 2017, Frustrated Tony, Gagging cock, Insecure Loki (Marvel), M/M, Oral Sex, Phantom Cock, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Sweet Tony Stark, Unresolved Sexual Tension, past humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparcina/pseuds/Sparcina
Summary: “Trust me, snowflake, we humans usually don't get a phantom cock shoved down our throat in the middle of an argument... and to be perfectly honest, I’d much rather have the real thing.”In which Loki has some insecurities, and Tony helps him deal with them, mostly by worshiping his god.





	Trust My Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Riselittlewindsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riselittlewindsong/gifts).



> For riselittlewindsong, who wants something kinky. Happy Christmas!

They were arguing. Again.

While there was nothing unusual about the two most stubborn persons in the nine realms bickering at two in the morning, Tony really wanted to get into bed and fall into a coma for the next twenty-four hours. That fight against Doom had not ended with the expected fireworks, and he’d taken a blow to the head that would have been fatal without the suit, and with it, too, had Loki not intervened at the last moment.

Unfortunately for him, Loki was pissed at him for his recklessness. Tony, because he was Tony, was shouting just as loud as the god because hell, who was Loki to talk? They had both put their lives on the line so often it was a miracle they were still alive to enjoy a relationship.

“I _told_ you to wait for me!” Loki was howling, making the furniture shake around him.

As Tony could not accomplish the same deed merely by losing his cold, he grabbed an empty glass on the counter and hurled it at the wall. It made a satisfying shattering noise on impact.

“And do _you_ wait when I tell you to? You were late, and I had bots to kick, and Doom-”

“You could have been killed!”

“I could have been killed when you threw me through that window too!”

“I already apologized for that,” Loki snarled, showing teeth, and that never failed to be arousing, much to Tony’s chagrin. “And it wasn’t my fault! The Mad Ti-”

“I know but that’s not the point-”

“You’re an infuriating little-”

Another glass broke.

*

All the Avengers, Tony included, had known that it was going to take some time for old wounds to heal the day Thor had showed up in the Tower with his brother in tow. They had all thought Loki's sudden desire to help was a joke (except Natasha, but she knew everything, so it didn’t count), and Loki had to help them out in a couple battles and admit that he’d been manipulated during the invasion for his new teammates to accept him into their midst. Clint had been the last to acknowledge that Loki _might_ be useful in protecting the planet, and incidentally the first to inform Tony that the heated glances he stole at the god weren’t exactly subtle.

Loki and Tony had a lot in common; wits, a sharp tongue, intellectual curiosity and a fascination with each other. They also both _loved_ to have the last word, and thus spent countless hours snarling at each other. A good chunk of those fights ended with them making out like teenagers, and Tony wasting another pair of pants.

They argued about anything and everything. It didn’t have to be serious for them to scream, but Tony would be damned if he let Loki have the upper hand too often. He might enjoy Loki’s company a great deal, even love him in secret, when he was drunk enough to acknowledge the truth, but he had his pride, damn it. He didn’t relish the prospect of any part of him getting hurt, pride included.  

In spite of all the shouting matches, they had a lot of fun, and took care of each other in the way people that nobody else could understand had each other’s back. They’d been having even more arguments since their first kiss made the international (inter-realm?) news, but they went along like a house on fire, no one could deny that. Tony Stark, alias Iron Man, billionaire, former playboy and part-time philanthropist, was going out with Loki, god of mischief and fire, Jotun born, slightly immortal and highly temperamental, and they were both happier than they’d ever been (and for Loki, that was a pretty long time indeed).

Tony had not worried about the sex. It was good. It was mind-blowing. Sex as in Loki using that famous silver tongue to make him see stars, either by sucking him off or eating him so thoroughly it forced the most embarrassing noises out of Tony’s mouth. Sex as in Loki jerking him off while Tony gagged on those long, white fingers.

The sex would be much better if Loki lost some clothes.

Whatever it was they were doing with Tony’s body (and Loki played it like the virtuoso he was), it always involved Loki with at least his pants on. Oh, Tony didn’t mind being the sole focus of Loki’s talented hands and mouth, but he’d always taken great pride in satisfying his lovers, and he didn’t think Loki was satisfied with his mouth being plundered and his nipples teased.

Loki refused to strip and orgasm in front of Tony’s eyes. He also wouldn’t say why. It drove Tony mad. How could that be fair? Unfortunately, nothing he could say or do changed Loki’s mind.

So Tony heeded Pepper’s much-needed counsel and shut his mouth. He let Loki win that argument. He cared about the god, and as such, refused to be an asshole about whatever it was that held him back. That being said, he could still hint at how talented his mouth was, and how well he could ride a cock. A blushing Loki was a sight to behold.

“One day,” Tony promised himself in the dead of the night as he masturbated to the fantasy of licking Loki’s pink hole until the god _howled._ Or of impaling himself on Loki’s gorgeous cock (it had to be gorgeous, like every part of him) and bouncing on it until his legs refused to support him. “One… day.”

Tony could only hope the aforementioned one day would arrive promptly, because unlike a certain god of mischief that shan’t be named, he was _very_ mortal. In the meantime, however, he would be a good boyfriend and let Loki have his way with him until _he_ could have his way with _him_.

But then something unexpected happened, and Tony found himself involved in the only argument he’d thought he would never win.

*

The first time it happened, Tony’s first reflex was to try and remember if he’d gotten drunk last night. The conclusion he reached in 0.45 seconds was: he had drunk absolutely nothing that could explain his current hallucination.

Which was the sensation of his mouth being stretched wide around the head of a throbbing, hot cock.

“I told you to let me finish,” Loki growled, eyes ablaze.

They were in the middle of an argument, _again_ , and Tony had been on a roll, listing arguments on his fingers, when he was suddenly shut up in a most peculiar way.  
What the hell?

Loki just glared at him. Tony glared right back. If he’d realized almost immediately that there was _an invisible cock gagging him_ , he wasn’t sure what to make of it. His widening eyes travelled down Loki’s body, and no, Loki’s cock still appeared to be in place, and soft. Yes, Loki could magic extra hands to drive Tony even crazier during sexy times, but he didn’t look like he was in the mood to do anything but muzzle Tony right now.

Which he was doing, somehow… right?

“Will you be quiet now?”

Tony thought fast… and nodded.

“That’s a good boy.”

He let Loki win that round, but only because the god made it up to him by massaging his prostate right on the kitchen counter.

Also, Clint’s face as he walked in on them was priceless.

*

The second time it happened, it was in the middle of an Avenger meeting. Tony blushed, and Fury’s eye immediately went to him. Steve, who’d been weighting the pros and cons of rearranging the teams on offensive missions, followed the director’s gaze to the man who’d just opened his mouth to interrupt them.

Tony’s mouth was still open, but no word was coming out. It looked strained, too.

“Something relevant you want to add, Stark?” Fury groaned, in a very good mood today.

Tony shook his head. A strangled noise fell from his lips, and that was it. Natasha looked amused; Clint, suspicious. Steve had no clue what was happening and Bruce was busy drawing schematics on his tablet. As for Loki… Tony tried to get his attention, but the god of mischief was staring at the table as if it held the key to every mystery that had ever frustrated him.

And he was smirking. It was barely there, the silent satisfaction, the twitch of a muscle that quickly gave way to indifference, but Tony spotted it.

He hesitated between outright anger and a well-deserved curiosity.

“As I was saying before Stark interrupted us,” Steve said, looking unsure, we should…”

The others turned back to him; not Tony. Oh no. Tony had only eyes for Loki, and a thousand questions that burnt his lips.

His jaw started to ache five minutes into having an invisible cock stuffed in his mouth, but he didn’t make a noise. Didn’t move. Didn’t let Loki out of his sight, too.

This felt like a test. But a test to what end? Tony just hoped Loki wouldn’t let him hanging too long, because good boyfriend or not, he was not getting gagged with an invisible cock summoned by his sorcerer of a boyfriend if he couldn’t get a taste of the actual thing.

Mysteries were only entertaining for so long.

*

The third time Tony ended up with a phantom cock down his throat, he narrowed his eyes at Loki… then started sucking. It wasn’t about winning an argument; this was Tony taking advantage of an opportunity to show Loki that he liked to suck cocks, and _really_ wanted to put his mouth on Loki’s. As he breathed through his nose and relaxed his throat to take more of that hot flesh into his mouth, he made sure to moan like a whore, because he could, and Loki liked it.

The god tensed on the sofa. Tony, who’d been standing in front of him and enjoying the fact that Loki would not tower over him for once, hollowed his cheeks and started to suck in earnest.

Now Loki looked like he was in pain. His cock was half-hard, Tony noted eyeing his pants, so it wasn’t exactly his that he had in his mouth. And yet Loki was obviously reacting to Tony’s skillful mouth, pupils dilating, lips trembling.

Tony had had enough. He gave a teasing lick to the underside of the phantom cock before biting hard around the head.

He was free to speak now, and Loki had gone from worried to angry to embarrassed, and right back to worried, in the span of half a second. He sprang to his feet.

“Oh no.”

Tony pushed him back in his seat. Loki let him. Tony went to his knees and splayed both hands on the god’s thighs.

“If you wanted me to blow you off, you could just have asked, you bastard.”

Loki looked away with a forlorn expression. “I didn’t believe you would be amenable to… do this”

Tony snorted. For a god, Loki could be so _dense_. He would have laughed to tears if there wasn’t a case of blue balls looming at the horizon.

“Trust me, snowflake, we humans usually don't get a phantom cock shoved down our throat in the middle of an argument... and to be perfectly honest, I’d much rather have the real thing. Wanted to for ages. Wasn’t I clear enough? I want to suck you off, darling. All the time.”

Loki looked like he was ready to bolt. Tony grabbed his wrist before he could. Again, Loki let him. This show of vulnerability, more than anything else, tugged at Tony’s protective instincts. He was also an egoist bastard who dreamt of a god’s cock, so hugs would have to wait.

“Why go to such lengths to get me to blow you? I’ve been begging you for months now…”

Loki bristled. Tony wanted to kiss him here and now, bruise those lips of temptation until his name was the only word they could let out. “I’m not-” Loki met his eyes then. “It’s… complicated.”

Tony should get a medal for not rolling his eyes. He really should. “There’s nothing complicated about me getting my mouth on you cock, snowflakes. Is there a taste thing I’m not aware of? I’m pretty sure there’s _nothing_ about your cock that could deter-”

The god fidgeted. Loki _never_ fidgeted.

“I am… You might experience some difficulties… _fitting_ it into that mouth of yours.”

Oh. Tony gaped. _Oh_. Well, if that wasn’t a turn on, he didn’t know what it was. Also, he was totally sitting down with Loki to discuss shitty reasoning. But later.

“I can adjust it,” Loki proceeded to explain. It took Tony a few seconds to catch up. “The one you had in your mouth is a smaller model, shall we say. Thinner, too.”

Tony was afraid he was drooling. Perhaps he was, because Loki appeared a tad less anxious. Tony licked his lips.  

“I don’t care what size you are, but I’m always partial to more.” His voice was hoarse. “I’m more than happy to gag on you, babe. Anytime you want me to.”

Loki was back to being embarrassed, and that was a real shame. He was used to Tony’s talking dirty and was quite good at it himself, so what had caused this? Calm down, Tony told his aching cock. Don’t frighten him just yet.

“What is it?” When Loki failed to answer, Tony gently caressed his cheek. Fuck, but he loved those cutting cheekbones. Loved how he could get them red with the right twirl of tongue.

“Loki, talk to me. Please.”

There was a challenge lurking in Loki’s green eyes, and yet so much insecurity Tony didn’t know how the god could cope with it without saying a word. If he’d been the one stressed out about something related to sex, Tony would already have told Pepper, Bruce… Well, he wouldn’t have kept it all for himself.

But Loki wasn’t like that. He was older… and not always wiser. Not that Tony would ever say that to his face (he liked his balls where they were, thank you very much).

“What is it, snowflakes? Wait, do you think I’m actually going to _laugh_ at you?”

“Others did,” Loki spit back.

 “Well, they are not me.”

“And you are so tolerant.”

“With you, I am,” Tony replied calmly, ignoring the bait. “ _Loki_. What is it you fear?”

It took three tries for Loki to get the words out, and when Tony finally realized why his lover had refused to be pleasured before, he wanted to bang both their heads on the closest wall… after getting fucked the whole night. Priorities, Tony had priorities.

“You’ve got to be kidding me. You’ve refused me all this time because you never last long during sex?” Tony dug his fingers in his eyes as Loki sputtered some nonsense about being a god and lacking stamina and would Tony just let it rest? “I don’t fucking mind, Loki! Fuck… How could I take it as anything else than a compliment if I get you to climax in a very short time? It’s real good for my ego, that’s what it is.”

Loki batted his hand away. “Of course this would be about you.”

“Well, snowflake, how about I make it about you, and only you, this time?”

Before Loki could drive Tony mad by, say, disappearing, Tony pulled him to the edge of the sofa and caught his mouth in a searing kiss.

Loki didn’t protest much after that. Tony made quick work of the laces and yanked down his leather pants, marveling at the sight presented to him. Milky skin, taut muscles, and nestled in soft, black curls, a rock-hard cock he wanted instantly to try and deep-throat, while knowing fully well he couldn’t possibly manage. Loki was _huge_.

“That’s… something. Fuck, wow, I want that.”

Tony locked his lips over the bulging head, hollowing his cheeks to better suck in the thick flesh already leaking pre-cum.

“ _Anthony._ ”

Tony released the head with a loud ‘pop’. The veneer on Loki’s mask cracked, showing a hint of longing. A wild, ferocious gleam shone in the god’s eyes.

“Don’t tease me.” It came out as a plea.

Tony’s expression softened.

“I would never.”  

Tony put his mouth back to work. He could sense Loki’s reticence, the old fear of being mocked (Tony couldn’t wrap his mind around _that_ ; he was going to blow Ass-gard out of orbit) hanging in the air between them. He caressed Loki’s thighs, humming around his length. The taste of desire on his tongue made it clear that the god’s muscles weren’t only tense because of nerves.

Tony smiled around his cock.

“Stop… teasing me!” Loki chocked out, face contorted with a mix of fury and desire.

Tony dipped his tongue in the slit, whimpering. “I just wish you would let yourself go, babe. Why don’t you _fuck my mouth_ already?”

The god threw his head back, hips snapping forwards. Tony braced himself on Loki’s thighs and took as much cock as possible. He chocked (of course he did), but he dutifully relaxed the muscles in his throat, so terribly entranced by the sight of Loki losing it. He wished Loki could read his thoughts right now, so he would know how much Tony relished the weight of him on his tongue, how he fucking _loved_ being used like that. Having Loki fuck him with a plug until he was raw and couldn’t stand was one thing.

The god thrusting in his mouth with abandon, another entirely.

Arousal pooled in Tony’s groin. His own cock twitched against the edge of his waistband, begging for attention, but he needed _all_ his attention to properly put his mouth to good use.

Because ‘big’ was an understatement where Loki was concerned. Tony had been praised for his skills at deepthroating, and his ego was quite solid, but right now, he doubted he would live up to his reputation. He only had the first half of the god into his mouth, and his throat was already blocked. He didn’t try to breathe. Fought his own body’s reflexes at survival, and opened wider. He was already crying from the strain on his throat, and yet Loki was all the more beautiful for it, cloned by Tony’s devotion with every tear that slid to his mouth open on a prayer.

“Oh, Anthony…” Loki’s eyes were all black, the agonizingly sublime darkness that hinted at forbidden depravity lurking in their depths. For a heartbeat, Tony wondered if the god would be aroused to watch him throw up around his cock. Probably, if Tony thanked him for it afterwards (which he would have no problem doing). Perhaps in a few weeks, or a few months, when Tony would have convinced him that no, there was nothing wrong about him being huge or ‘too’ fast to climax.

(Tony wasn’t going to mess with Ass-gard’s orbit; he was going to cut it loose from Yggdrasil’s altogether).

“Sweet thing…”

Loki was a mess, panting and delirious, nails dragging in the sofa at his sides, neck and face flushed. The most delicious noises in all known universe fell from red lips like audio porn, and Tony was so getting a patent registered for that.

Loki pulled at his hair. “I am close. I want you to open your mouth, present me your tongue. I shall paint your face with my seed.”

Tony drew back and forced himself not to cough. The god was back to his self-assured, cocky self. “Feed me,” he demanded. “I want to taste you, all of you. Give it to me, _my prince_.”

Loki climaxed with a shout, spending himself all over Tony’s face, just like he’d promised. Tony licked around his mouth. Fuck, he ached. He had never felt so close to losing his mind.

“Loki.” He swallowed hard. The god pulled him in his lap and started _licking his own seed on Tony’s face_. “I think I shall die if you don’t fuck me in the next five minutes.”

“Demanding, aren’t you?” Loki crooned in his hear, making him shiver. “You think I can get hard again so soon?”

“You’re a god. You can do whatever you wish.”

Loki bit down his neck so hard Tony was sure he broke skin. He absolutely didn’t mind.

“Then I shall _fuck you_ , as a reward for worshiping your god, Anthony.”

“I want to see your face.”

“Lie on your back, then, sweet thing.”

Tony couldn’t get naked fast enough. Loki kneeled in front of him on the sofa. One finger teased the crease of his ass… before thrusting in, hard. The lube-coated digit (Tony was _so_ grateful for magic) soon reduced him to a begging mess. He asked for another finger, and Loki gave it to him, never slowing down, unrelenting. Tony moved his hips in small circles, encouraging Loki to go deeper, and take what was his.

“Loki, _please_!”

The next thing he knew, Loki’s talented fingers were gone, and that wonderful, hot, magnificent cock he’d just had the privilege to suck breached his fluttering ass. Tony arched his back, eyes screwed shut as sparks of bliss spread through his entire body.

“Oh god, Loki.” He wished he could talk of love now, but he was afraid of Loki’s reaction. One thing at a time. “I feel so full. So _good_. I can take more, you-”

“Still talking?” Loki panted. His cheeks were dark, his eyes darker. “I’ll have, _oh_ , to remedy to that.”

All of a sudden, Tony had a mouthful of Loki’s cock, and the god was still easing into him, hands digging into his ass cheeks.  

Bucket list, threesome with one partner: checked. 

Lids at half-mast, Tony sucked. Loki looked him square in the eye as he reached the end of Tony’s channel. Tony couldn’t feel his balls resting against his ass, so Loki must not be completely sheathed. The prospect of getting Loki to stretch him for the sole purpose of accommodating his whole length led him dangerously close to the edge. He was going to come, he was-

 “You’re so good for me.” A whisper in his ear, sex on the electromagnetic spectrum, radio waves he could savor with all of his five human senses. Loki massaged his inner walls with his cock, his thrusts slow, but powerful. Tony’s head hit the sofa’s arm every single time. “Take it, Anthony. Break for me, my gorgeous, dutiful _pet_.”

It was the ‘pet’ that did it. Even as Tony shouted himself hoarse around Loki’s phantom cock, painting his own chest white, he felt Loki tense, and a fresh load of cum filling him up. He sucked and sucked and sucked, thanking Loki with the words he couldn’t find, and his mouth nonetheless.

And Loki… Loki stared at him in awe.

*

“See?” Tony said, a few hours of mind-blowing sex later. There was still an inch or two the god couldn’t fit, but they were getting there. “Communication is the key.”

Loki growled into his neck. “Do you ever shut up?”

Tony smirked. “Not if there’s your cock to do it for me.” He paused, took a deep breath. “By the way, I love you.”

“Of course you do, you infuriating mortal.”

“You’re supposed to say ‘I love you too’,” Tony complained.

Loki’s lips were soft on his own.

“Is that answer more to your liking?”

Tony stared at the shiny, golden apple that had just materialized in Loki’s hand.

“You can close your mouth now.”

Tony snapped his mouth shut. Smiled. Just now, he didn’t mind if Loki had the last word.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's anecdote: both my boyfriend and I dreamed of T. Hiddleston the same night. If that isn’t completely sweet of him :P 
> 
> On another note: I had a deadline for this one, so I had to prioritize it, but _Memories of a Future Past_ should get a new chapter around Christmas.


End file.
